


What's Dead is Dead//Doctor Who

by indecentlytheatrical



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Betrayal, F/F, Family, Gen, Heartbreak, Love, Multi, Other, Pain, lying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indecentlytheatrical/pseuds/indecentlytheatrical
Summary: After a particularly nasty end to a night out, Jay finds herself in a hospital in the midst of alien intervention. Luckily, The Doctor is in...
Relationships: 8th Doctor/Grace Holloway, Amy/Rory, Jack/Ianto, Martha/Mickey
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Jay Holloway shuddered, her hastened breathing quickly readjusting as she came to. Taking in her surroundings–the especially bright lights above, the washed out blue curtains on either side of her and the gauze around her head all clued her into where she was.

The real question was how had she gotten there? 

"Oh, you're awake!" a familiar voice sang all of a sudden, making her immediately cock her head to the left. 

"God, Seb–you scared me," Jay retorted, placing a hand on her steadying heart beat. She had met Sebastian or 'Seb,' a year ago when she'd hosted him for a school program. They had kept in touch ever since. 

"Well, now you know how it feels then," he returned, quirking an eyebrow as he leaned forward slightly to hand her a small paper cup full of water, huffing softly when he sat back down. Jay frowned, stopping mid-sip to look up at her friend. 

"What do you mean–" she began, cutting herself off abruptly when her memory of the night prior returned to her. She had always wondered what type of drunk she would be, but she had never thought she would black out the first time around..

"Ohh.." she let slip, closing her eyes and bringing her right thumb and pointer finger to rest lightly over them. The pain in her head was starting to set in. Had she fallen? 

"Uh huh," said Sebastian, grinning in disbelief and mild impressment. "You know, I never would've pegged you as a table-dancer. Though I guess there's good reason why I shouldn't." he teased, gesturing to the gauze wrapped snuggly around her head. So she had fallen. Jay simply rolled her eyes. 

"You're hilarious," she countered, giving him a dry smile. "Do you know if I can leave yet? I'd really like to get all unpacked so we can go somewhere where I won't make a complete fool of myself." 

"No, 'fraid not–this place is packed–it's a miracle we didn't end up waiting all night to get you here." Sebastian explained. 

"Oh, okay–do you mind handing me my clothes then? I wanna be ready for when they can get around to me." said Jay, confident she could get dressed on her own. At her words however, Sebastian seemed to tense up, a look of uncertainty appearing on his face. 

"What?" she asked, confused at this reaction. 

"Well it's just–the people taking care of you sort of cut them up. Not maliciously, of course–just to get them off quicker–you know how it is.." he sighed, running a hand through his hair as he leaned forward, his elbow on his knee. He knew how much the particular article of clothing meant to her. 

Jay frowned lightly in recognition–how could she forget? She was the one wanting to become a doctor after all. 

"It's alright, Seb–can you just bring it to me? Please?" she insisted, preparing herself mentally. Sebastian lifted his head to glance at her–pausing to note her expression before nodding minutely and rising to go retrieve the ruined garment. After a moment he returned, and in his hands laid exactly what Jay had feared. 

"I'm really sorry, Jay," he said as he handed her two long, jaggedly cut blue strips of what had been her prom dress. She stared down at it bitterly–angry at herself for thinking that wearing it to an average night out was a good idea. 

"I can go get you some spare clothes, if you want?" offered Sebastian gently, following the short period of silence.

"Yeah, that'd be good–thank you." Jay replied simply, forcing herself to look up at him and smile–hoping it didn't come off as strained as it felt. Unsure of how to respond, he reciprocated the action–hesitance in his motions before turning on his way to leave. 

As soon as he was gone, her smile fell and she once again, could not take her eyes off the mangled fabric in front of her. That's when the real tears came–quicker and heavier than she'd expected. Putting a hand over her mouth, Jay attempted to keep them quiet, in the least–she didn't want to disturb anyone–nonetheless, someone heard. 

"Are you alright?" the voice questioned, startling for the second time that day. He was tall with light brown hair and just the subtlest spark in his enigmatic eyes. 

"Oh I'm sorry, sir. I didn't think I was so loud. I–" Jay was interrupted as she composed herself once more, quickly going to wipe away her tears with the backs of her hands when the mysterious man stopped her. 

"No need to apologize–crying's a perfectly human thing to do. No shame in it at all, no sir.." he added at the end, gaze flicking momentarily toward the large windows to their right. Jay noticed this, his equally peculiar 'human,' specification creating curiosity in her mind. 

"Uh, I'm sorry–not to be rude or anything–but who are you?" she inquired as she finished off wiping her face dry. Out of ostensibly nowhere, the unnamed man turned on his heels and raised his eyebrows, pupils dilating with the rush of unexpected enthusiasm. 

"Right, hello! I'm The Doctor and you are?" said 'The Doctor,' much to Jay's mild confusion but overall dismissal of any ill feelings. 

"Oh, you're a doctor–uh, I'm Jay–Jay Holloway," she answered, tucking a strand of dirty blonde hair behind her ear, extending an open hand for him to shake. For a second it would appear as though he vacillated between offering his own and staring her down in disbelief, ultimately shaking off any initial thoughts and greeting her properly. 

"Is something wrong?" asked Jay at this reluctance. 

"No, not at all! What about you? Is everything alright with you?" he questioned, gesturing to the practically eviscerated dress in her lap. Jay could feel the focus shift onto her and the emotions that had fled in place of retaining social grace came promptly flooding back. 

"Ah, yeah–yeah, totally. I'm just being a bit dramatic is all, I think–it's fault this happened in the first place.." she confessed, a weak, humorless laugh escaping her lips. 

"How so?" said The Doctor, leaning against the bed rail with growing intrigue. Holloway. He'd sworn he'd heard the name before–but from who? Or rather, when?

"Oh, well–I don't know if I can get into all of it. I can hardly remember what happened, myself but let's just say I might avoid tables for a while.. It's just–" Jay considered saying how she felt. "–no, never mind." 

"What?" the tall man prodded gingerly. 

"Nah, it's nothing. You're not that kind of doctor." she reasoned aloud, not wanting to waste his time. 

"You don't need to be a doctor to listen to someone." he proclaimed, an almost palpable wisdom in his tone. Jay thought it over a tick–citing patient confidentiality as a plausible safeguard in the case she became a complete hysterical mess in the time it would take for her to explain herself. 

"Alright, well–long story short is that I'm an idiot but I'm guessing you wouldn't accept that so.. I uh–just got into town literally yesterday and thought 'Hey, I'm in a foreign country and know all of one persons so I might as well go to this bar with my friend and all his other friends, right? So I did. In my prom dress.." she stopped for a short bit to see if she had bored him into zoning out yet but to her surprise his engagement hadn't wavered in the slightest. She continued, 

"I don't even really know why I chose to wear it. I brought a few other dresses with me but I don't know–maybe I feel more drawn to it 'cause it was the last one my mom ever made for me? I just, I feel like such an idiot now.." hanging her head in shame, tears once again started to dribble down her cheeks. She had no idea what she was doing or why it felt so easy to tell him, but it was. This Doctor–what was his name exactly? As she made to ask him, his next words made her halt in her tracks, 

"You are not an idiot, Jay. Things like these–objects, artifacts, dresses given or made by the people we care about can never truly lose what made them so special in the first place. You're not gonna forget your mother just from a cut up gown, are you?" 

Jay scanned his face for any possible recollection but found none. She supposed he was just like this. Where was he to say this to her last year? She shook her head in response. 

"Good, and besides, if she fancied sewing a lot in her day–she'd probably be thrilled to see you doing it." The Doctor comforted, though he, in truth, did not truly believe in an afterlife. He couldn't, not after all he'd been through. 

"You got me there," Jay chuckled, spirits lifting. Her mother had always told her if she wanted to be a doctor, she may as well get ahead on her sewing techniques. She and The Doctor shared smiles, each secretly studying one another for something they didn't quite know what they were looking for. 

"Sorry, forgive me for staring–you look remarkably like–" there was a massive, unprecedented quake, sending the both of them in a scramble to hold onto something. The room went dark. The Doctor grimaced. So he had been right. Trouble was afoot...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holyyy shit, it has been too long since I last touched this story omg – I am so sorry to anyone who actually liked it lmfao; I’m gonna try to update more this year/next year but no guarantees!! Hope you like this next chapter though! 
> 
> ~h

Clinging to Jay's bedpost, The Doctor asked aloud, 

"Was it raining before?" 

"I don't really see how that's relevant to an earthquake!" Jay hollered back just as everything came to a sudden halt once again. The two both paused where they were, anticipating more turbulence but getting none in the end. Jay raised her eyebrows–she had been through her fair share of earthquakes living in San Francisco but none as unusual as this. 

"That was no earthquake." said The Doctor, tone deathly serious as he haphazardly pushed her curtain all the way aside and bolted to the window. 

"Hey, be careful!" Jay warned after him to ultimately no avail. Shambling out of bed to follow him, Jay wobbled slightly on her feet – chucking the odd feeling of the floor to her waning hangover as she made her way over to the window. What she saw next however, could not be explained away by any state of foolish-teen drunkenness. Just beyond the thin glass was the familiar greyish-silver terrain of the moon, their peculiar vantage point affording them a perfect view of the Earth thousands of miles away. 

"What the hell?!" were the first words out of Jay's mouth, jumping back a little at the sight. 

"We're on the moon... But why?" posed The Doctor, more so to himself than anyone else. All across the room and through the halls frantic scrambling and shouting could be heard – the panic Jay herself, was experiencing obviously beginning to set in. 

"But that's impossible – if we were we wouldn't be breathing right now." she insisted, trying desperately to understand what was going on and how in the world this man she'd only just met seemed to be remaining so calm. 

"Nothing's impossible," answered The Doctor, the stoic and knowing look in his eye ominous, yet oddly intriguing to Jay. And she found herself wondering for a brief moment if they'd met before in some distant, past-life.  No, what’s dead is dead.  Contrary to her mother's teachings, she knew – though since her passing, Jay had come to reject them, no matter how much she didn't want to. "Though you do bring up a good point – how are we breathing?" he thought aloud, breaking her from the momentary trance she'd found herself in. Staring straight ahead, his gaze was focused, as if he could find the answer just by looking at the source of the question. 

If she were being honest, Jay did not rule that out as a possibility. 

"Who did you say you were again?"

she heard herself asking again, earning a seemingly offhand smile from the man just as two young woman in lab coats entered the room. 

Standing back slightly as they approached, Jay pondered asking whether they had any idea of what the plan was, but stopped when in a fleeting break from their presence alerted her to The Doctor's sudden absence at her side.  What the—

"Alright everyone, back to bed. We've got an emergency but we'll sort it out. Don't worry." the less-worried looking woman of the two told the general population of patients still rushing aimlessly about as they made their way over to the window. "It's real. It's really real. Hold on." she continued, curiosity and wonder now solely guiding her actions. 'Martha,' Jay identified by a cursory glance at the ID on her lanyard as she extended her hand out to open the window. 

"Don't! We'll lose all the air," the other woman warned, causing Martha to halt in motion. Now truly looking her over, Jay saw just how terrified she really was. No hospital horror story she had ever heard before could surely top this one. 

"But they're not exactly air tight," Martha began, Jay tracking her logic closely. "If the air was going to get sucked out–" 

"–it would've happened straight away." they both said at the same time, meeting eyes the second they realized. Though before either of them could say anything, a certain someone reappeared from behind a curtain, now fully dressed in a pin-striped suit and tie. 

"Very good point, both of you. Brilliant, in fact. What was your name?" he inquired towards Martha, the cadence of his voice picking up just as the situation at hand was. 

"Martha." provided the girl, the almost incredulous smile on her face leading Jay to believe this wasn't her first encounter with the peculiar man. 

"And it was Jones, wasn't it? Well then, Martha Jones, the question remains, how are we still breathing?"

The Doctor went on, sounding more and more like a teacher in the midst of a lesson to Jay. 

"We can't be." said the other woman in dismay. 

"Obviously we are, so don't waste my time," he dismissed, the unexpected brashness of it catching Jay a little off-guard. Given their current circumstances, however, she could forgive his curt behavior. "Martha, what have we got? Is there a balcony on this floor, or a veranda or–" 

"By the patients' lounge, yeah." the dark-eyed woman replied. The duo then went on to decide that both of them were going to go and investigate, yet right as they were about to leave, The Doctor stopped, looking back at Jay expectantly. 

Raising her eyebrows, the young girl remained in place, confused at what he wanted. 

"You coming?" he queried as if it'd been obvious from the beginning. 

"Oh – I don't know, I'm not sure I'd be much help, honestly... Plus, I'm not really staff." Jay pointed out, fiddling with the hem of her hospital gown. 

"Neither am I, and you'll do just fine, I think. If you are who I think you are." The Doctor quipped with a playful grin, taking in the opposite direction – a signal for her to follow him.  'Who I think you are'? 

"Wait, wait a second – who do you think I am?! Doctor!" Jay called, sprinting down the hallway after him. Perhaps her mother would be right in the end... 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you guys liked this! This is my first time posting on here and will hopefully not be my last lol (if I can't sort out my schedule haha) but anywho, thank you for reading! Until next time! 
> 
> ~h


End file.
